dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmith
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Enchanting Enchantment is used to increase the base stats of a player's equipment. Rather than being measured in levels, Enchanting works on a system of Stars. The maximum number of Stars is based on both the level and the Quality (see Converting below) of a given item. Each time an item is Enchanted, the cost to Enchant it again and the odds of the Enchantment failing increase. In order to prevent lose of Amethysts, the success rate of an Enchantment can be increased using Enchantment Stones, which increase the chances of the Enchantment working based on the level of Stone used. Cost per Rating The cost to Enchant equipment is based on a combination of the item's current star rating and its Quality. Since equipment can be acquired Normal Quality from Dungeons or to purchase equipment through the Market or Game Shop, it is possible to have higher Quality equipment with low Star Ratings. It is also possible to Convert and Evolve equipment without ever Enchanting it or without Enchanting any given item to its maximum Star level before Converting or Evolving it. Stat Boost per Rating Tested using level 50 Normal Quality equipment. Stat increases appear to be the same regardless of which class the equipment is for. New sections should be made as needed if the following information does not match up other levels and/or Qualities of equipment. Helmet stats were taken from Archer-class gear and have been compared to Mage-class gear. The uneven distribution of PDEF and MDEF holds for both classes. This may be due to the fact that two classes use PATK and only one uses MATK, creating a greater need (assuming that the number of Mage characters is not greater than the combined number of Archer and Warrior characters) for PDEF over MDEF. Armor stats were taken from Archer-class gear. Weapon and Bracer stats were taken from Warrior-class gear. Refining Attributes are tied into a specific item's Quality (see Converting below). One Attribute is unlocked for each level of Quality that an item has. The goal of refining, beyond earning a few Growth Titles, is to improve these Attributes. If a piece of equipment has all of it's Attributes at 10, its stats will double. Additionally, having all Attributes at 10 prevents said Attributes from being halved upon Evolution. When Refining, Attributes are changed via random number generation for each skill. Any given item can only have one Attribute for any given stat and both the stat and the level of said stat change every time the item is Refined. In order to prevent an Attribute from changing, players may Lock an Attribute using Refining Stones, Vouchers, or Gold. Each individual Attribute costs 1 Refining Stone or 15 Vouchers/Gold per Refinement. Converting Convering equipment is one method of increasing the stat potential of an item. Rather than being measured in levels, Converting uses Quality as a system of ranking. Equipment of higher Qualities have greater base stats and more Attributes. Evolving When Evolving Equipment, Battle Rating will be temporaily lost as the Equipment drop one level in Converting. For example, if a piece of equipment had been fully Converted and also Cast to Legendary quality, evolving it would create a higher-leveled Perfect quality item. Casting By using meteorites you can cast your Perfect equipment to Legendary. At lvl 70 you can go from Perfect to Legendary to Mythic but instead of meteorites, you'll need Tesseract stones to upgrade from Legendary to Mythic. You can gain set bonuses from your casted equipment. Category:Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:WIP